


A Challenge

by StarWarsSkyrim51



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsSkyrim51/pseuds/StarWarsSkyrim51
Summary: A challenge for those who will accept.





	A Challenge

I give you a challenge. Make a crossover with Labyrinth and Star Wars Rebels. Zeb can be the one to do the wishing. Ezra can be the wishaway and anyone else you want. Up to three wishaways can be used. Sarah can be married to Jareth or she can be dating or courting him. The choice is yours on where to go with the story. It would be a good idea for Zeb to go thorough the Labyrinth. Are you up to the challenge?


End file.
